1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music holder of the type adapted to be mounted on a lyre, in turn mounted on a musical instrument.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,289 discloses a music holder of the general type involved in the present invention. As shown in this patent, there is employed a plurality of clear plastic envelopes which are hingedly supported at the top of a rectangular music holder, and music is inserted in the envelopes through side openings in the envelopes. This patent deals with the problem of preventing wind from blowing through and between the sheets and causing music to be lost or moved out of position and features vertically positioned side walls which block wind and the employment of rubber bands which fit laterally around the sheets and are are held in position in grooves in the side walls.
As stated above, the music holder is itself rectangular, and because of this and the rather close positioning of rubber bands around the music, it has been found extremely difficult to move an envelope from the front (facing) side to the opposite side of the holder as necessary to view different pieces of music. This is particularly so when one has to perform the operation with one hand, which is normally the case since the user has to hold his musical instrument with the other hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties experienced with previous related devices, and to provide an improved music holder where music is sufficiently securely held so as not to become deteached from the holder, and yet pieces of music can be readily moved from the front to the back, or vice versa, of the music holder by one hand.